


We Are Born And We Die, We Are Dead And Reborn

by RosVailintin



Series: Manquer D'Amour N'Est Pas Un Crime [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Français | French, Immortal Jim Moriarty, Immortality, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, POV Jim Moriarty, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Second Person, Song Lyrics, Translation, by request, eww c'est terrifiant, jim est mort ambulant, mais non pas vraiment parce que la fin n'est pas très triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: La seule similarité que j'ai avec un corps, c'est possiblement qu'e ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas versé une larme. Et à ce moment, tu te lèves, une main à ma taille, me tenant près, ma peau aussi froide qu'un cadavre pressée contre ta poitrine chaude avec des battements de coeur.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [花落無情](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130114) by [RosVailintin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin). 
  * Inspired by [THE WALKING DEAD/不死人](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251920) by ginsky. 
  * Inspired by [Things I Didn't Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979491) by [RosVailintin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin). 



> Alors! *Non je parle pas français depuis longtemps lmao. Ok...ce titre est deux chansons de Sons Of An Illustrious Father. J'aime ce groupe et pas seulement parce que Ezra Miller est batteur ok! Uh mais ben c'est la plupart de la raison. Et ces paroles de _Drôle D'Animal_ par Calogero omg c'est très Jim Moriarty!  
>  Ok cette fic est originalement en chinois mais ben j'avais promis de ne rien écrire en chinois...jusqu'à ce qu'un jour SS savait que j'ai écrit quelque chose sur Westlife en chinois (et c'est la première fic que j'ai écrite) mais mon amie WMC l'a lu et m'a dit de récrire en anglais, et elle m'a demandé de la montrer le brouillon en chinois, et je la l'ai montré, et elle m'a dit, 'Eh c'est pas mal!' Et donc j'ai été persuadée d'écrire une fic en chinois après environ 7 ans. Et maintenant voilà, je la traduis en français parce que pourquoi pas. Oh et je viens d'obtenir le visa de France! Je vais partir le...peut-être 24 janvier? Une amie des miens va rentrer le 24. Mais merde ce smog va me tuer!  
> Cette fic est insprée par une autre fic chinoise sur 221d par ginsky et dans sa fic John est immortel. Alors...oui on commence!  
> PS Ugh ma pharyngite!

Qui tue pour le plaisir de tuer? Mais qui suis-je donc?

\- Calogero·Drôle D'Animal

* * *

Ça fait probablement longtemps que tu sens que tout de moi est un peu différent. C'est juste que tu n'en as jamais parlé - jamais avant ce moment, c'est ça? Peut-être tu pensais que je ne voulait pas commencer ce sujet, peut-être tu décidais que c'était un autre secret des miens, ou peut-être, simplement, jamais je ne t'ai laissé, jamais je n'ai laissé personne, venir vraiment proche de moi.

C'est ça. Personne - même mes parents oubliés depuis longtemps - n'a jamais été aussi proche de moi que toi à ce moment. Depuis tant d'années, j'ai dessiné une limite invisible autour de moi: Sherlock a venu le plus proche, mais il ne l'a jamais franchie - ou ben, je ne l'ai jamais donné l'opportunité de la franchir. D'entre toutes les personnes que je peux dire que je connais, il est bien sûr une de très spéciale, mais il est encore différent de toi. Certainement, ce n'est pas parce que la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés, il ne m'a pas même jeté un coup d'œil mais tu m'a salué initiativement, non. L'étiquette ne m'importe pas du tout depuis longtemps. Peut-être c'est que, pas comme les autres, tu ne tentes pas de m'approcher. Au début, certes, tu me traitais juste la façon dont tu traites chaque chef; mais petit à petit, il ressemble que tu as compris qu'il faut une manière différente pour vivre avec moi. Dans tes yeux, je vois un sentiment étrange mais en même temps un peu familier. Je cherche toujours un mot pour décrire ta unicité, mais je n'en peux pas. Oui, tu sais, je ne peux pas faire tous, particulièrement quand il s'agit des sentiments. Pendant toutes ces années, le sentiment reste toujours ma plus grande faiblesse, et c'est juste à ce moment, à toi, que je le dit. Je suis quelqu'un de changeable mais reste le même à la surface, à cause duquel j'ai devenu méfiant. Ce n'est pas complètement ma faute. Ayant vécu depuis tant de temps, la peau ne change pas, mais à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas possible de maintenir ce que l'on est originalement, qui, pourtant, ne peut pas être découvert par les autres.

Mais tu es toujours ce qui tu es. Quand je t'ai dit que j'irais à St Bart's, tu n'as rien répondu, simplement me regardant dans les yeux, le reflet de la lumière éblouissant du soleil sur tes iris bleus frois. Dans tes pupilles agrandies, je me suis vu - le visage horriblement pâle sans trace de vieillissement, les yeux profonds et obscurs comme une tombe abandonnée. Cette figure engourdie était tellement bizzare dans tes yeux. Enfin, quand j'ai mis le manteau et placé une main sur la serrure, tu m'as bloqué et m'as chuchoté légèrement, 'Ne vas pas.' Je me suis arrêté là. À ce moment-là, j'ai vraiment réfléchi pourquoi je gardais quelqu'un de si puéril et l'espérais de m'aider et me couvrir. La seconde suivante, cependant, ma main qui allait te pousser n'a pu pas bouger. Il y a des choses que tu ne comprends jamais peu importe comment je t'explique, comme pourquoi il fallait que j'y aille, comme pourquoi je suis tellement indifférent de la vie de n'importe qui. Malgré que tu aies mis fin à tant de vies, avant chaque mission, tu me demande encore, 'Faut-il qu'ils soient vraiment tout morts?' Et chaque fois que je te laisse un regard presque dégouté, tu te vas sans rien dire. C'est peut-être cette attitude trop indifférente qui te fait t'interroger ce que je suis, humain ou quoi d'autre. Il faudra plus de temps que juste quelques ans pour te laisser découvrir que je ne vieillis pas. Je ne me souviens pas bien - ben, ce n'est pas un bon choix de me tirer à l'arrière de ma tête - ce que comment je t'ai fait céder; tu t'es écarté sans rien dire et m'as regardé ouvrir la porte et partir, puis as fait un demi-tour pour rentrer à l'intérieur et as reverrouillé la porte en silence. Mais je me souviens que tout le chemin, je me forçais de ne pas me soucier de ce que tu ferrais et penserais après - de ne pas me soucier de la lumière dans tes yeux qui s'est affaiblie lorsque tu t'es écarté pour me laisser partir. La lumière du soleil brillant sur les sourires des gens était encore chaude, et c'était vraiment bizzare à Londre. Je suis arrivé un peu en avance. Je me suis assis sur le bord qui est légèrement plus haut que le toit, ma côté faisant face à la petite porte dans la sombre qui mène ici. Sherlock allait pousser cette porte bientôt. St Bart's n'est pas un petit bâtiment dans cette région, qui signifiait que il n'y aurait pas un monde regardant ce spectacle. Tant pis, je me suis dit. John pourrait peut-être apercevoir la fin, mais avant de ça, il serait attribué d'autre chose par Sherlock - Sherlock aime vraiment ce pet, je l'ai rendu compte au bord de la piscine. Cette fois-là, les fusils t'ont déjà visé, juste au moment où j'ai hurlé, 'C'est ce que l'on fait!' Mais tu n'en as jamais parlé, et n'as jamais rien changé.

Le portable a sonné dans la poche du manteau. L'air de _Stayin' Alive_ semblait tellement sauvage, tellement vaniteux cependant tellement minuscule comme un éclaboussement créé exprès dans l'océan. Ton appel.

J'ai fixé mon regard sur le nom blanc sur l'écran, Sebbie. Tu es toujours mécontent de ce nom, tu pense toujours que c'est un nom d'une fille, une fille avec . Mais chaque fois je t'appelle Sebbie, tu me réponds, bien qu'à contrecœur. Quelquefois, c'est amusant de te regarder fâcher de cette sorte de chose mais ne pouvoir pas me gronder. Je ne sais pas pourquoi diable tu pense qu'il faut que quelqu'un qui s'appelle Sebbie soit une fille comme ça, mais tu as déjà trop de petites excentricités de ce genre tel que, avant chaque mission, un morceau de chocolat à 85% au sel de mer de Godiva avec du thé à la pomme et toucher la croix avant ta poitrine. Tu m'as appelé à cet instant-là probablement en raison de l'inquiétude que je ferrais vraiment quelque chose d'extrème, mais tu connais mon plan, non? Hier soir, comme d'habitude, je t'ai raconté le prgramme d'aujourd'hui en entier. Quand j'ai dit que je rencontrerais Sherlock, tu as froncé les sourcils mais n'as rien dit. J'ai tout finit et ai été sur le point de sortir, et tu m'as appelé tout à coup.

'Oui?'

Tu est resté là pourtant, tes doigts s'enroulant inconsciemment. Les rideaux à demi fermés fuyaient le clair de lune du minuit dans la chambre, lequel versait sur ton silhouette. Environ 3 secondes se sont passées, et tu as peut-être senti que j'ai eu l'intention de juste quitter, tu t'es finalement détaché tes lèvre, 'Vous - tu et Sherlock - n'avez pas encore décidé où se rencontrer?' Ta vois était douce et basse, comme la brise dans la nuit.

'J'ai dit que je l'attandrais de me trouver.'

Tu as incliné la tête légèrement.

'Si c'est tout, je pars.' Je t'ai donné un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

J'ai senti que ce n'était pas ce que tu as voulu demander, mais quand la phrase est sur le bout de la langue, on ne peut pas le laisser sortir. Je comprends encore ces sentiments habituels; quand j'en prenais soin comme toi, Dieu sait combien de fois que j'ai retenu les mots qui étaient sur le point d'échapper, il restant presque rien de souvenir de ce que j'ai dit à la fin. Tu craignais ce plan; après tout j'allait monter sur le toit d'un hôpital et essayer de convaincre Sherlock d'y sauter, mais je ne t'ai pas dit ce que je ferrais s'il ne marchait pas. Bien sûr que je ne pouvais pas te dire; si j'en avais dit, j'ai peur que tout ça n'aurait pas pu même débuter. En aucune façon que tu vas me laisser faire mal à moi-même, bien que ça ne me fera rien de mal en effet. Hier soir, j'ai spécifié clairement que tu ne saurais pas le plan B. Mais malgré ça, tu m'as encore fait ce coup de fil, tu ne t'es pas encore rendu d'essayer d'être au courant de mon pas suivant. Mais il fallait que tu sache que c'était impossible que je le répondrais, n'est-ce pas?

La musique s'est arrêtée.

Je me suis levé les yeux, expirant l'air bourrée dans mes poumons qui ne se sert à rien. La lumière du soleil m'enveloppait par derrière, passant au dessus de moi et illuminant des arbres et des bâtiments. Tout est coloré trop brillantement comme des peintures à l'aquarelle qu'il ressemble à une erreur pour ce moment-là, une sourire forcée par une vie décédante. Mais enfin; sauf frocer une sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire quand on va mourir? Et surtout, ça ne sera pas facile pour moi d'arriver à la fin, qui a rendu chaque jour que je vie presque le même que mort - ou ben, c'est peut-être juste le même.

La téléphone a sonné une fois encore. Mais tu ne t'es pas encore rendu, mais tu croiyais encore que j'allait répondre à cette étage du plan. J'ai eu de la douleur à la poitrine, une sentiment étranger, perdu depuis longtemps, s'est levé, comme étant fait attention. J'ai laissé continuer la chanson légèrement sarcastique, l'air se fanant dans le soleil et le vent.

Le petite porte a été ouverte à la fin. J'ai coupé ton appel, te chuchotant un 'désolé' le moment où j'ai touché le bouton rouge. C'était peut-être l'instant où ton dernier bouclier a finalement effondré. Je ne me suis arrêté pas d'imaginer comment tu tombrais à genoux dans désespoir, comment des larmes ruisselleraient sur ton visage après toutes ces années, mon numéro encore sur ton écran. Bien que tu t'es trompé que le moment j'ai refusé l'appel était le moment où le plan a échoué, tu n'avais pas complètement tort; j'ai après tout avalé ma propre balle.

Dans tes yeux, ayant accumulé depuis longtemps et retenu depuis longtemps, je vois le peur qui éclate tout à la fois. C'est jusqu'à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'il faudrait te dire la vérité plus tôt. Je me rends compte que moi, je suis beaucoup plus important pour toi que tu es pour moi. Je peux regarder tous viennent et partent alors que j'y reste toujours, mais la rencontre et la compagnie de toi et moi sont pour une fois et juste une fois. J'aurais vraiment dû déchirer ce déguisement dénué de sens il y a longtemps. Maintenant tout ce qui me reste à faire est m'allonger sans bouger, du sang faux sous ma tête, ouvrir grand mes yeux sans concentration, comptant seconde à seconde le temps qu'il prend pour se guérir les blessures. La pulsation, la respiration et battement des paupières ne sont pas nécessaires, ce n'est pas donc très difficile de rester 'mort'. Je sais certainement que je suis juste en train de te tromper, te regardant décomposer petit à petit du coin de mes yeux. Tu dois avoir couru tout le chemin de l'accès d'urgence, sinon tu te serais percuté avec les gens se précipitant vers le bas. Certes, je peux te tout dire juste ici, personne ne peut entendre même si tu cries de choc. Mais je choisis de continuer avec ce spectacle - je ne sais pas ce qui me fait tergiverser encore et encore, même quand on est arrivé à une telle étage. Finalement, tu me rapproche, tu prends le pitolet piégé encore dans ma main gauche, reserres le coffre-fort, et le mets dans ta propre poche. Tes mains tremblant, tu éfface les taches du sang qui n'est pas à moi, puis relèves mon corps glacé el plus doucement et lentement possible. Je ferme mes yeux. Tu descends de l'accès d'urgence brièvement avant de cacher dans la voiture attandant à la porte de derrière. Toute la route, tu es aussi silencieux qu'une fantoche, presque rien de bruit de respiration; c'est seulement la chaleur corporelle pressée à côté de la mienne qui me rappelle que tu es encore un humain vivant. La voiture s'arrête tranquillement devant les clôtures du jardin.

En cette saison, il ne reste que certains espèces de la famille Roscaceae encore fleurissant, je le sais sans la peine de regarder. Tu me couches sur le banc sous la pergola couverte de rosiers grimpants, mettant ma tête sur ton giron avec tel soin, une de tes mains serrée autour de ma main gauche dans laquelle restait le pistolet. Les fleurs n'ont pas encore toutes flétries, des pétales épars tombe comme la neige quand même lorsqu'il fait du vent, s'attardant dans l'air avec des fragrances brumeuses. Un doigts carresse à travers ma joue, un peu froid, doux et légèrement retenu. Tu as probablement senti quelque chose, au lieu à te dépêcher de traiter avec mon , tu t'assis sous cette pergola des fleurs semi-fanées, laissant passer en silence le temps qui aurait été amèrement douloureux en même temps d'épuisant petit à petit mon dernier morceau d'endurance. Ben, tu t'as peut-être rendu compte que, étant arrivé jusqu'ici, la puissance de garder tellement un secret s'est presque tout érodée, et c'est où tu peux facilement fracasser cette muraille.

'Dis-moi,' ta voix est indistincte, rauque et un peu tordue, 'dis-moi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.'

Je choisis de revivre comme ce que disent les contes de fées - certes, ça a l'air ridicule, mais j'espère encore, lorsque je me réveille, de voir ton sourire plutôt qu'un visage étonné. J'attend jusqu'à ce que tu finisses et reprennes ton souffle avec une espoir se cramponnant, et je ouvre lentement mes yeux. Avec l'ombre de la pergola, la lumière du soleil n'est pas très brillante. Tu ne me regarde pas. Tu regardes distraitement les pétales tombent un par un, tes cils longs et marron clair jetant des ombres dans les yeux bleus sans concentration. Je te fixe mon regard comme ça, et ce n'est pas après cinq secondes que tu te l'apreçois finalement. Au début, il semble que tu ne peux pas complètement accepter ce fait. Mais près un blanc très court, tes doigts se resserent autour de ma main aussi froide que glace, un sourire léger aux coins de tes lèvres.

'J'ai pas mort.' Avant que tu puisses dire quelque chose de stupide, j'explique.

Jusqu'à ce moment, tu te rends compte que la température de mon corps n'est pas humaine du tout.

'Et peut-être dans les année que tu peux me voir, je ne meurs pas.' Je continue, une raillerie ratatinée dans ma voix, 'j'aurais dû te dire plus tôt.' Je me lève, la main droite sur le banc me soutenant, mais tu me pousses tout d'un coup en arrière. 'La moitié des blessures s'est guérie, et je n'ai certainement pas cassé ma propre vertèbre vaginale.'

Tu n'as pas tout compris, mais tu hoches la tête quand même, et m'aide à m'asseoir lentment, patientant.

'Je ne vais pas mourir. Même si je deviens des cindres dans une explosion.' Je reste le plus calme possible comme raconter une histoire ennuyeuse, 'et je ne vieillis pas, mes blessure se guérissent. Alors, j'ai tiré sur moi-même,' quand tu entends ça, ta main sur mon épaule me serre soudainement. Je te jette un coup d'œil, 'et c'est pas grave.' Je retire sous ta paume ma main droite sur ton giron, et carresse doucement la cicatrice sur le dos de ta main. Ma main est encore froide.

Ton souffle chaud touche ma joue. 'Et ça ne fait pas mal?' Tu demande après une hésitation longue.

Je tombe silencieux. 'Si.'

Tu me serres dans tes bras comme consoler un enfant, et avant que je te repousse, tu me laisse un petit baiser doux sur le front pâle. 'Et alors pourquoi -'

'Parce que j'ai pas de choix.' Je te regard dans les yeux.

Tu comprends très bien ce que ça veut dire, évitant mon regard. 'Donc...' Tu prends une profonde respiration, hésitant, 'depuis quand tu vis?'

'Je ne sais pas.' Je soupire légèrement, me penchant la tête en arrière, 'Quand je trouve que -'

'Attends', tu brusquement tourner pour me faire face, 'tu as dit que tu ne vieillais pas ni mourais...'

Je t'espère de continuer. Tu n'ose pas affronter mes yeux, 'c'est à dire, quand les autres deviennent vieux et décèdent un par un, tu es toujours là.'

Je ne sais pas comment répondre. Je finalement arrive à me rendre compte ce qui m'a fait te cacher la vérité depuis tout ce temps, et c'est jamais ce que pensent les autres après que tout le monde le sache. J'ai juste peur que tu comprends trop tout d'un coup. Peu importe si ce te ferra changer, il te sera tellement difficile de tout oublier. Si cette histoire ne sort pas de mes propres mèvres, personne ne va croire ce que tu dis; ça a déjà pris tant de temps pour moi-même d'accepter cette réalité absurde. Ce que je crains, est d'ajouter un fardeau ridicule de plus à ta vie qui peut s'arrêter à tout moment. Mais tout ce que tu as dit, c'est le fait brut. Toutes ces années, ayant été témoin de trop de naissance et décès, tout comme des diapositives de film, je n'ai que des souvenirs vagues de ceux proches, et il ne m'en reste presque rien de douleur. Je ne suis pas très triste de moi-même, ni des vies et événements du passé; je suis simplement surpris que tu peux en parler juste comme ça, compte tenu du fait que tu n'as qu'une vie limitée et que tu n'as vécu que vingtaine d'années, il te devrait être dur à comprendre - comment supporter les disparitions continuelles des vies que l'on connaît, comment accepter et être accepté par chaque époque, comment rester si indifférent contre les vies des autres et celle de soi-même. C'est comme une phare qui regarde sereinement les vagues au-dessous qui rugissent, se heurtent, cassent. Des bateaux passent, étrangers ou connus; certains rentrent aux ports et certains ne retournent jamais, dont on ne peut pas savoir. La phare reste là, observant tous comme si c'est un spectacle, et allume sa lumière qui traverse au temps lorsque la nuit tombe.

'On arrête là.' Dis-tu brusquement.

Tu n'as pas encore complètement rétabli de ma fausse mort. Tu arrive à comprendre que je suis toujours comme ça, et que je n'interdis tous contacts étroits que pour cacher bien ce secret, mais il faut du temps pour t'habituer à un corps près de toi sans pulsation, sans respiration, même sans métabolisme - mais non, tu sais aussi que je suis plus qu'un corps. Un corps ne sent pas de douleur, un corps ne continue pas la respiration totalement superflue et se lave avec de l'eau bouillante seulement pour sembler 'normal', et tu ne traites certainement pas un corps avec tout cette bonté. La seule similarité que j'ai avec un corps, c'est possiblement qu'e ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas versé une larme.

Et à ce moment, tu te lèves, une main à ma taille, me tenant près, ma peau aussi froide qu'un cadavre pressée contre ta poitrine chaude avec des battements de coeur.

'Il fait trop froid dehors.' Chuchotes-tu.

Je sens une doutte de liquide chaud glisse du coin de mon œil à la joue. Et c'est à cet instant que je me rends compte que basse est-elle la température de mon corps, et que faut-il être de me serrer dans tes bras.

Un vent passe par des fleurs flétries, flottant autour d'un parfum diffusant.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà c'est fini...et c'est une pièce de merde oui je sais. Je ne connais pas très bien le français bien que j'ai habité à Paris il y a deux semaines.  
> Quand j'ai écrit La musique s'est arrêtée j'ai chanté La musique s'arrête c'est une phrase dans les paroles de _Juste Une Photo De Toi_ par Matt Pokora. C'est la première chanson de Matt que j'ai écoutée et je l'AIME!!


End file.
